Yazuni Azran
"A deity is a being with powers greater than those of ordinary humans, but who lives amongst humans, positively or negatively, in ways that carry humans to more understandings of life. A long time ago we may have lost our senses and went to war but now I carry to the will of my ancestors and my parents along with their knowledge. One without a reason to fight are not worthy of a match from me." ~Yaksha in Demon vs Deity }}| }}} }| }}} - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Alias style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Copycat Sadist Rapid Lightning Child of 777 - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Status style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Alive - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Toujin Rank style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" 9th Toujin (Age 11) 3rd Toujin (Age 17) - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Shinjin Rank style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" 2nd Leader - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Debut style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Chapter 0: True Awakening Volume 1 - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Appears in style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Episode 1 and Volume 1 - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Race style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Unknown - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Age style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" 3 (Child Form) 11 → 21(Original Form) - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Gender style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Male - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Date of birth style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" September 3rd - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Height style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" 5ft, 7in - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Weight style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" 170lbs - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Occupation style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Freelancer - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Affiliation style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Shinjin Divine Academy Delta Dynamos - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Student Type style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Forbidden - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Likes style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Divine Providence - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Dislikes style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Disrespectful Activity - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Family style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Tori (Older Brother) Maximus (Father) Juubei - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Ability style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Learn and master other's skills through experience. - }} |} History Yaksha was one of the protectors who was chosen by God to protect the universe. His mother a supreme goddess of the universe decided that she wanted children and so was blessed with two boys Yaksha and his brother Tori, 10 minutes after seeing her children she passed away and Yaksha along with his brother awoke in a forest where they grew up and lived, after wandering around for a while Tori and Yaksha they were abducted by Akitatsu, They woke up in a clinic with many other children, during a war but were saved by the a swordsman who was called Juubei, he taught kids at the Divine Academy how to sword fight and had his own army which fought against people that kept the balance between the people. He raised them and entered them into the Divine Academy at 11. About 8 years later at age 11, him, and Tori were given a trial by Maximus their father however they didn't know who he was at first sight. They faced all of the Olympian Gods and Goddesses they crushed them one by one. After that, they fought the Supreme Gods and Goddesses only to have a fateful encounter with their father yet again. They fought bravely but were no match against the Supreme God; they were greatly injured and fatigued then defeated. After they recovered, he decided to go on his own breaking away from the group Shinjin. He walked his own path for a few months and set out for training where he met a group of other deities that had a mask which resembled his own, A group called the Delta Dynamos these deities had monsterous power, they are also former allies of Juubei. At the time it was higher than his, they assigned him missions and they helped increase his sword play through training and he truly became Rapid Lightning Yaksha. He was given the number 9 on his back at the time. Surprising become a 9th Toujin only at the age of 11. After his training at a tower within another realm he left for a while and went back in search for his brother only to find him at a Yggdrasil tree. After a few exchanges of words the two went through Vahalla together dominating all types of demons and deities on each floor. Personality and Appearance Yaksha 'is the protagonist of the series ''True Awakening.'' He is sometimes a self-hating'' youth. However, at the same time, he usually laid back and kind to other people Yaksha tries to play the cool role at the right time. He will also avoid fighting He can be a very kind person. He has a hard time controlling his power and reverts to child form when he is out of power. On the other hand he acts like more of a bad-ass and has excellent leadership skills, he born with blue hair, he has a white mask on the top of his head which looks like a broken skull, he wears a black magician robe with yellow at the collar of his robe, he carries Kusanagi and a Bokutou (Wooden Sword used for training), and even though the black magician robe is his favorite or trademark outfit, he does not wear that all the time. His weight is 162lbs and his height is 5 ft., 7in. He has over billions of different skills, he tends to copy others. Equipment Abilities * '''Immense Strength He also spent a long time training his physical attacks at the Divine Academy, joining many clubs for help. He has learned many different styles of fighting like Kung-Fu, Judo, Karate, Tae Kwon Do and a fighting style he created himself that appears to be similar to Muay Thai. He can knock down buildings easily and even put cracks in the Earth with his punches and he is strong enough to pierce strong materials and durable people with just his hand or foot. He is a black belt in Judo, a red belt in Karate and a White Sash in Tae Kwon do. * Extreme Durability He can take numerous attacks without being fatigued, scratched, or bruised. He had defeated many different Gods and was also trained by a few of them and learned some different fighting techniques that they used to help him in future battles. He did many time carrying heavy weights like a giant boulder or even a building, which greatlyhelped him build a lot of pain resistance to punches, kicks, cuts, and heavy objects thrown at him. * Superhuman Stamina Because of a lot of the weight training he does through the series he has built much stamina and is able to fight for a long time before getting tired, he can run for a long time as well and jump great distances. * Immortality He was sent to Earth by the Supreme Being, God, but his age is unknown. He can feel pain yet cannot be killed, though he may sealed away but it will take him time to break free of a seal. * Unlimited Skills He possesses over a billion skills but does not use them all at once they shown sometimes throughout the series. However, he cannot control his power that well, until he becomes enraged then he regains full control of his power and the color of his eye changes to a red one. He is able to learn the fighting skill of others after being hit by it twice or seeing it for a good enough time. Skills * Child Form He turns into a child once he consumes a lot power. He cannot use any of his energy attacks and his physical strength becomes 1/3 what it originally was. Most of his abilities are gone and only his strength remains. He will need time to rebuild his energy to return to his normal form. In this form he is 3 years old. * Reverse Blaster He can absorb any type of ranged energy attack that is sent from an object and a person. Once he swallows the energy attack or blast he can fire it back with double the power of the original attack. He is even able to use this while in child form. * Meteor Punch Yaksha transfers all of his energy into his fist and throws a punch capable of breaking through every material including bone easily, it is his signature skill and it was first used during the battle at Olympus. * Wolf Striking Shadow Wolf Striking Shadow is a combo that consists of 37 high speed slashes with his Katana, him and his opponent become surrounded in a shadow like mist where it is impossible for anyone else but him to see. Yaksha then moves around his opponent in a triangular formation, and disappears in the shadows reappearing to land a slash on his opponent only then to return to the shadows repeating the process repeatedly. Once he gets past the first 10 hits his speed increases every time he reaches 10 hits, and the last strike is outward direction where he stops as his opponent has been hit with the devastating barrage of slashes. He calls it "The world where light doesn't exist." since light cannot be used during that time and has no real change to the outcome. * Flare Step He can move at high speed to the point where it looks like he is only teleporting, by the moment an opponent almost lands a hit on him he can make a light speed jump or dash out of the way to avoid being greatly damaged. This skill can even be used in mid air to move repeatedly while staying from the ground. * Mantra Mode He unleashes hidden power and starts to glow with a radiant blue color matching the color of his hair, when he is already transformed it becomes red. This technique boosts all of his offenses such as strength, force in energy and elemental attacks and speed but at the cost of great body damage. He can only use this form for a short period of time, since the power of his ancestors is overwhelming. * Mantra Meteor Punch It is an enhanced version of his Meteor Punch, this time it can break through any material and is capable of destroying a city with a single punch, this version focuses more on destructive power than physical power. * First Release He wields a new continuum of power removing his power suppressants. Limiters are placed onto the body and abilities in order to prevent Yaksha from suffering the strain of their full power, or to protect the surrounding area from the destructive potential. By disabling these suppressors, the Yaksha can gain access to this full potential. Yaksha can range from taking off heavy weights worn on the body to the forcefully disabling the body's subconscious of holding back. He is able to amplify and possess massive amounts of energy in himself or in others, able to amplify energy to unlimited levels. He can combine magic and technology in various ways and to various extends. He can infuse technology with magic, granting it considerable edge and versatility. True masters can fuse magic and technology entirely, retaining all of their strengths and none of their weaknesses. * Second Release In this second phase Yaksha is able to grow one's limbs independently of one's own body. He can merge separate powers into a single whole and combine/merge powers to create combos or even to create a new force. He can compress his own powers into their own body or weapon, rather than letting it flow freely and spread out. This concentrates all the power into a more focused point, greatly amplifying all their attributes and utilization efficiency. He greatly increases power, giving him an increase in strength, speed, and skills, gain new abilities and have the previous ones strengthened to a higher echelon of power. He is able to'manipulate the essence of Life, which is present in all living beings throughout the universe'. He can sense, generate and manipulate the fundamental force that allows life to appear/exist, grow and flourish throughout the universe. * Third Release The third phase is the most dangerous and outrageous of all. He possesses great skill and power. Yaksha is highly resistant to or can tolerate elements and elemental forces, being able to survive direct and indirect elemental attacks/effects. He has control over distinct elements that a dragon may have. Yaksha can use the draconic elementals styles to control the natural elements and utilize their draconic elemental abilities into a variety of offensive and defensive styles. He is able to push their hidden strength within them and amplify it, gaining much untold power due to their incredibly strong force of will. He will be able to bypass all limitations they've possessed on their offensive and defensive capabilities along with their overall abilities, increasing them to the fullest extent. * Rage God Mode Once he enters a form his hair becomes even longer and goes back to its original color but more of a red color from his anger. His eyes become red with a black ring around them and his skin becomes slightly gray, sometimes his clothes even start to tear when he is like this. The boost from his regular form's power is 15 times higher now in his Rage God mode. Once in that mode all of his reason to protect anyone or value the life of others no longer matters to him, his speed, power, reflex and pain resistance all increase greatly however he is not invincible. He can no longer hear sounds like this but can still recognize who is his friend or foe. * Comet Punch It is his 2nd Strongest physical attack the Comet Punch. It is capable of splitting a planet in half while in Rage God mode. He never likes using that move unless there is no other option. He also tries not to use any of his death and destruction abilities since he prefers to mess around with his opponents rather than finish them from the start. His physical strength is extremely high which makes his punch a real threat, it also lowers the defense of his opponent and shatters their bones, there is no way to block this punch (Without receiving damage) but it is dodge-able. * Mantra Comet Punch This is the Ultimate Form of his signature attack, just like the Comet Punch it has great strength but this one cannot be heard and it is from a different force, during this one his fist is surrounded with the Red Mantra from his transformation and he drops his strength in order to land the hit on his opponent. He strength converts into speed and with one high speed dash he hits the opponent with the full force of the punch, switching back from speed to strength once again the moment the punch made contact, making a giant blast come from the back of his opponent that expands to the end of the planet. * Raze God Mode This is the final form of Yaksha, his true form. His hair becomes black and his movements can no longer be heard or tracked making him too fast for anyone to see, he goes berserk and loses all sense of reason like with his previous form but much worse than before, his power is Rage God Mode times 4, meaning 60 times his normal power. His eyes become blood red and his hair longer than before now with a black color. His mask is shown on the top of his head again this time with curved horns. This form also makes Kusanagi transform making it a gigantic energy sword. Fire Arts Earth Arts He is able to use the Earth Element to make rocks, boulders and take buildings apart to launch them as projectiles. It was the 2nd Element he had learned during his training once he left the Shinjin, he has excellent mastery with the element and is able to switch his elements in mid combo. Wind Arts Wind was the 3rd Element he learned at the time of his training in the mountains during the time skip, he is still learning how to use it properly. However he can't use the Wind Element while in space since there is no air in space. He can send air from his fists and legs, even make tornadoes and take the air out of someone's body. Character Inspiration Character Base: '''Long normal blue hair, has a white mask on the top of his head which looks like a flat and broken skull, he wears a black magician robe with yellow at the collar of his robe similar to Yuri Lowell from the Tales of Vesperia. He has two swords at his side, a bokutou (Training Sword) and a Katana which is called Kusanagi. He has light blue eyes, a somewhat calm yet dark appearance, regular nose, normal eyebrows, normal face, wears green chinese martial arts shoes, he has a normal build with somewhat tone, his skin is very light and pale colored, he has black pants like Zeref.' Trivia * Yaksha is a type of creature from Indian or Hindu Buddhist mythology who were mostly canine in appearance. The Sanskrit for "Yaksha" also means "demons who fly by night." Some of these canine devils were converted to Buddhism. In addition, became guardians of the religion, as well as the guardians of the precious minerals of earth, such as gold and silver. These creatures are used akin to the statues of lions you see affront Buddhist temples, as statue protectors of the holy grounds. * Yaksha's sword Kusanagi's full name is Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. The sword the Sun Goddess Amaterasu was given by the God, Susanoo. Category:Characters Category:God Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters